Sabrosito
"Sabrosito" is the fourth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-fourth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser At his hacienda in Mexico, Don Eladio Vuente is greeted by Hector Salamanca and an underling, who present him with the returns from their drug operation, and a bobblehead. Soon afterwards, Juan Bolsa arrives and presents Don Eladio with the much larger returns from Gus Fring's operation, as well as a Los Pollos Hermanos T-shirt. Don Eladio teases Hector, who is visibly jealous at Gus having won the don's favor over him. Act I As he is watching the police raid Hector's ice cream business, Mike receives a phone call from Stacey thanking him for moving her and Kaylee to a safe neighborhood and inviting them over. Mike comes over and shares ice cream with Stacey and Kaylee while watching a movie together. The following day, Hector -- flanked by Nacho and Arturo -- comes to Gus' restaurant and behaves threateningly towards customers and staff. Gus is summoned from a visit at the local fire department and finds his workers grouped together. After sending them home, Gus confronts Hector, who angrily demands that Gus have his trucks carry his product following the crackdown. After the three men leave, Gus cleans up the restaurant. That night, Victor drives to Mike's toll booth to give him his payment. To Victor's surprise, Mike refuses and says that he and Gus are "square." Act II The following morning, Gus addresses his employees and apologizes for the distress caused by the previous day's events. Gus tells them that Hector and his men were extortionists he encountered during his restaurant's early years in Mexico, and that he refused their demands for money. After giving a rousing speech, Gus wins the moral support of his employees. Meanwhile, Kim works the phones and learns which repair company Chuck is using to fix the door damaged by Jimmy's break-in. Pretending to be Chuck's assistant, she gets the repair company to cancel the appointment and passes the information on to Jimmy. On Jimmy's orders, Mike visits Chuck's house posing as the repairman hired to fix his door. After managing to repel Chuck with an electric drill, Mike takes photos of the interior of the house with a disposable camera. Act III At Loyola's Diner, Jimmy is pleased with Mike's photos, as well as information Mike copied from Chuck's address book. Mike doesn't disclose what he thinks of Chuck, but comments that it's "nice to fix something for once." Come nightfall, Gus drives to Mike's toll booth and inquires about Mike's refused payment. Gus comments that Mike's actions greatly benefited him, and asks that Mike consider working for him in the future; Mike replies that he might, depending on the work. Before he leaves, Gus comments that the reason he stopped Mike from killing Hector was because "a bullet to the head would have been far too humane." Act IV Jimmy, Kim, Chuck, and Howard meet DDA Kyra Hay for a mediation session over the proposed PPD. The four debate on the wording of Jimmy's confession and the amount of restitution Jimmy owes Chuck for the door and the destroyed cassette tape, after which Jimmy signs a check. However, before the deal is finalized, Hay insists that Jimmy apologize to Chuck for his actions; Jimmy does so, saying no matter how he was provoked, "no one should treat his own brother like that, not ever." When the meeting is over, Kim informs Chuck and Howard that she will seek to suppress the tape from Jimmy's hearing before the bar association, having deduced that Chuck made a duplicate before Jimmy's break-in. Chuck reveals that Jimmy destroyed the duplicate while the real tape, which is under "lock and key," will be played at the hearing. As Kim and Jimmy leave the courthouse, she tells him one word: "Bingo." Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill Guest Starring * Steven Bauer as Eladio Vuente * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda * Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Kyra Hay * Harrison Thomas as Lyle * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * Daniel McBride as Fire Chief * Diana Rose as Pollos Employee * Sonia Leyba as Mother * Kingston Leyba as Child * Doug Montoya as Customer * Sandy Lopez as Middle-Aged Woman * Matthew Peterson as Big Guy * Ashley Dunec as Teen Girl #1 * Michelle Herron as Teen Girl #2 * Roberta Isgreen as Elderly Woman Uncredited * Kyle Pierson as Security Guard Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-304-gus-esposito-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-chuck-mckean-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-hector-margolis-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-hector-margolis-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-gus-esposito-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-gus-esposito-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-mike-banks-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-304-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Trivia *Jimmy appears for the first time at half the episode, in the twentieth-sixth minute approximately. The first half of the episode is devoted to the Cartel. Memorable Quotes TBA Featured Music TBA es:Sabrostio Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)